undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Omni Jason
Do Not Edit Without Users Permission ''' Omni Jason: Omni Jason short for Omniverse Jason is a new beyond-god who absorbed every sans,sans type,and unknown sanses in the entire Omniverse. He is still a human,demon,angel,dragon etc. He watches over the omniverse and stops evil throughout the Omiverse. Jason also somehow has the powers of Anti god sans,Beyond sans,Virus 404,etc. Backstory Jason was going through another AU and as usual he went down to the underground. Only this time it wasn't the hole the underground it was a dimensional portal but Jason didn't know until he was already in it. Jason went to another dimension where there was omniversal genocide. There was no neutral or pacifist routes just pure omnicide. Jason was devastated at the sites he saw but he knew there was nothing he could do but he was wrong. every one of the sanses sans types and unknown sanses came down to Jason and asked for help. Jason asked how can he help the all decided to give all of there powers to Jason he accepted. They all combined into three Multi-souls and then combined into one Omni-soul. Jason then took out his own soul but kept a piece of it to keep him alive and inserted the Omni-soul into his body. Then he turned the rest of his soul into his Omni Jacket. With his newfound power he stopped all of the genocide routes. After being thanked he went back to his dimension and now exists as a new beyond-god. Personality Jason is very laid back like any sans would. He still has his traits Jason is kind,polite,friendly,understanding,and overall a good friend.Jason likes puns like a sans but is nowhere near as lazy as the lazy sanses in the omniverse. Jason dislikes conflict and try's to avoid getting into fights. Jason loves to travel around the omniverse. Jason also loves to hang with friends and AU's alike sometimes you might see Omni Jason casually taking a stroll through your world. If he encounters an evil being he will fight he will also fight if someone try's to destroy a world,au,or timeline(possibly). Appearance Jason looks the same as UT Jason except half his shirt is blue and the other half is multi-colored he also wears a jacket that is multi-colored and his shoes are multi-colored as well. His scarf is also multi-colored and so is his hair. Jason can also make his eyes go black (which means he turned his eyes into eye sockets) and when Jason is in a fight his right eye (his Bad Time eye) is multi-colored and when he fights he has a big grin on his face. Power/Abilities (sans,sans type,unknown sans) Bones:Basic attack but '''Way stronger Gaster blaster:basic attack but again Way 'stronger G scythe:from Reaper sans he can summons a Gaster Scythe with this he can one-shot a person who isn't a god Error Cables:from the error sanses Jason can use cables to restrain or trap his opponents Teleportation:Like all the other sanses Jason can take ''shortcuts and dodge any opponents attack or for sneak attacks. Determination:Jason posses DT from the sanses who have it So he can save,reset,True reset,and can use the '''Real Knife Seven Souls:Jason can use the powers of the seven souls,this power came from sanses like:Seraphim Sans,God sans,D!tale Seraphim sans,etc. Speed:Jason can dodge anything and can reach speeds of over mach 1 quintillion and can dodge at a Yoctosecond (which is a 10-24 of a second) and never get tired Tentacles:from nightmare,dark sans,and virus 404 and others Jason can use tentacles in combat Code Manipulation:Jason can control code to its absolute limit from the likes of IXOZ,Virus 404,Error 404,etc Damage reduction:Jason doesn't use this on himself but allies to reduce the damage they take by 100% resulting in them taking no damage whatsoever AU travel:Jason can already use this but he uses this on other people (mostly allies) to other au's Phasing:Jason can phase through objects like walls,weapons or energy beams Timeline Manipulation:Jason can create,manipulate and manage timelines from any and every AU in the Omniverse =More Coming Soon= Powers/Abilities (Normal Jason abilities) Elemental Manipulation:Jason can Manipulate any element he wants at any time he wants Elemental Immunity:Jason is immune to any element even time and space Flight:Jason can levitate or fly long distances at any time Devil Buster:His demon arm (which he calls Nero) can grab or attack enemies Clones:Jason can create clones of himself or other people with identical traits and abilities Superhuman Strength:Jason has strength no regular human has but with Omni Jason his strength went up by 5 nonillion Superhuman Stamina:normal Jason can almost never run out of energy but with Omni Jason his stamina is unmatched and he can keep up a current event for an absolute Eternity =More Coming Soon= Power/Abilities (Omni Jason abilities) Omniversal Travel:Jason can travel to anywhere in the omniverse even to the most unknown and remote places in the Multi/Omniverse Gaster Blaster Annihilator:Jason summons a classic sans gaster blaster but charges it to its upmost limit the blaster then shoots a beam with a blast radius of an entire timeline Omni Blaster:Jason can summon multi-colored gaster blasters that shoots multi-colored beams that can obliterate anything it comes in contact with on a subatomic level Omni Bones:Jason can summon three types of multi-colored bones normal,spiked,and bladed and he can attack with these in a multitude of ways and these bones damage is 1 duodecillion dmg per zeptosecond and potent enough to kill code or a universe Code and non-code Immunity:Jason is immune to any code,code based,non-code attacks Code Glitch:Jason can Insert a glitch into the code of a person,au,or timeline which can rupture the code and either disable their save points or bring an opponents stats down to zero no matter who the opponent is Time Manipulation: Jason can stop,rewind,fast forward,and slow down time and he can even look and go into the past or future Reality Manipulation:Jason can bend the laws of reality to his will Omnipotence:Jason can do anything he wants at anytime he wants on a major scale Omniversal Blade Of Confidence:Jason with the leftover of his soul can use his Confidence Katana '''which is now multi-colored he can tear holes existence and instakill almost anyone Decay:Jason can fire a black energy beam and the opponent will begin to decay and their code along with them. They decay by the black energy spreading slowly killing them. Jason can control how fast the target decays he sometimes will choose to decay the opponent in under a minute Impenetrable:Jason cannot take damage from anything even weapons that can instakill beyond gods Code Replacement:Jason can replace a person or places code with fake ones that he made himself which restricts them from using an ability or to restricts an certain area,the fake code is so identical to the real one that not even an omnipotent being will be able to tell the difference Erasure:If Jason gets lazy (which is a '''ULTRA rare occurrence) He can just punch an opponent to erase them from existence,a sign of when he is going to use this attack is when his fist turns white Dirty Fireworks:Jason fires a hard to see pocket of light from his index and middle finger once it's on a target Jason at any time he can trigger the opponent to explode Disintegration:Jason can fire a wave of energy from his hand that will disintegrate anything in it's path Aura Of Distortion:Jason can emit an aura that can distort a manner of thing (most of the time matter and reality) Swords Of Purity:Jason can summon spiritual swords of pure light and good,he uses these against absolute evil beings such as anti-god sans Omniversal Manipulation:Jason can manipulate the entire omniverse in mere seconds,Minor example:he can make any genocide route into a pacifist route Major example:He can change an entire universe from an apocalyptic scene to a peaceful and fun scene Null space:Jason can teleport opponents into Null Space which is a void where their powers actually turn against there user Void and Anti-void Creation and Manipulation:Jason can create and Manipulate voids and anti-voids he can either create and manipulate voids he made or manipulate already existing voids and anti-voids AU Creation:Jason can create already existing or entirely new AU's at any time he wants Karma Blast:Jason shoots a beam of pure karma from a red gaster blaster and the KR attacks at 1 quintillion times per second Enrage:Jason can enrage his opponents by a rude gesture (flipping them off) which causes them to have a bad case euphoria and their mind thinks faster than their body that throws them out of sync and also makes the opponent not be aware of their surrounding so Jason could lure them into traps Omniversal Speed:Jason can move in a planck time (which is approximately 5.39 x 10-44 of a second) so he can dodge so fast he is faster than light and can travel light years in mere seconds Omnipresence:Jason can go anywhere in the omniverse at any time he wants Power Deletion:Jason can delete a power or ability he can do it multiple times on multiple opponents and they can only regain there powers if Jason puts it back (he can use this on beyond-gods too) Creation:Jason can create anything whether its existent,non-existent,Imaginary,or entire landscapes Omniversal knowledge:Despite not looking like it Jason actually has knowledge on the entire omniverse its origin,it's current state,and its entire code Brainwash:Jason can brainwash an opponent to do his bidding or he can brainwash an entire universe to stop the events of that au Ultimate healing:Jason can heal and even resurrect people,bring back an entire deleted universe,and uncorrupt,unfuse,or unmerged people or an au (unfuse and unmerge part because of anti-gods abilities) Existence control:Jason can control all of existence although it has some limitations Admin:Jason can alter stats or code,rearrange or look through files,get rid of powers,input weaknesses,or completely erase a person with no memory of their existence Ultimate Gravity Manipulation:Jason can manipulate gravity so he can make it light or very heavy and he can distort gravity to make white and black holes Primordial Light Manipulation:Jason can create and manipulate Primal Light he uses this to combat the effects of Primal Darkness Seismic Warp:Jason can make an earthquake that can warp the battlefield it also effects the enemies personally by warping their perception on reality and Omni Jason himself Defiance:Jason can defy the effects of an attack that has long term effects,aura effects,and powers that effects around a certain radius Dimensional access:Jason has access to other dimensions and can actually use them in combat or for support in combat Inter-dimensional travel:Jason can travel to different realities or dimensions outside of the Omniverse Omni-Shield:Jason summons a multi-colored barrier around himself or his allies That will negate literally anything even Beyond sans's Last hope or apollyon sans's Ungodly scream ' Shield Breaker:Jason can cast a shield shape blast that can destroy any shield in the Omniverse even beyond sans's '''Omnishield ' Omni-Power Up:when Jason uses this there is a multi-colored aura around him and his HP,AT,and DF goes up by 10 septenvigintillion Uncorruptable:neither Jason,his mind,his soul,or his attacks can be corrupted in any shape,form,or way no matter if its absolute corruption Deconstruct:Jason can deconstruct attacks from energy beams to weapons to aura's to anything you can Imagine weather its existent,non-existent,corrupted,out-of code,etc =More Coming Soon= Stats (Omni Jason) All stats:Nigh Existent Transcendent Omni Jason Jason only takes this form if he needs to in this state his entire body is multi-colored and he is basically invincible Powers/Abilities (TOJ) Existence control:Jason can control existence to a major scale Primordial Omnipotence:Jason can do anything at any time which is so potent that he can change the entirety of the omniverse Extinction:Jason can eradicate anything within a 250 mile radius Transcendent blasters:Jason summon blasters that are pure and shining white which fires a shining golden ray which can obliterate anything out of existence Transcendent bones:Jason can summon shiny golden bones with their three types and the bones damage output is 1 centillion dmg per planck time (which is 5.38 x 10-44 of a second) Transcendent Blade of Confidence:Jason's '''Confidence Katana '''can now be used to absolutely destroy the laws of everything and one slash from the sword has the dmg to kill beyond sans Supernova Ray:Jason shoots a beam of light to the opponent and misses on purpose after of which the beam explodes into a supernova Supreme Surge:Jason sends a surge of energy around a 40 mile radius,to allies it makes their HP goes up by 1 octillion and their AT goes up by 1 quadrillion,to enemies their put into a weakened state where their powers are nulled down and they take x500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 damage by each hit they take even if they have unlimited HP Null Space Absolute:Jason's '''Null Space can still make powers against their users but now can also make their HP decrease by using the (now obtained) null effect and can now summon black tentacles the size of skyscraper Supreme Void Shockwave:Jason creates a shockwave of a void which will Instantly swallow anything in its vicinity and then will instantly be vaporized in the closed void =More Coming Soon= Stats (TOJ) All Stats:Existent OMNI JASON After spending Light-years of meditation and training in a void he made where time doesn't exist he has achieved the ultimate form but he only uses it as a LAST RESORT. '''In this state his body is pure white and he has no mouth Powers/abilities (OMNI JASON) Time-Space Continuum Manipulation:Jason can manipulate the entire time-space continuum Xenoblade:Jason's '''confidence katana is now pure white and can tear apart the entirety of everything and creation itself Xeno Blaster:Jason summons Pure white Blasters with black X's on them and shoot black and white beams which rips you from from the fandom entirely (the blasters don't make any noises) Xeno Bones:Jason summons black and white bones which can attack with a dmg output of 5 OmniInfinity per yoctosecond =More Coming Soon= Stats (OMNI JASON) All Stats:Nigh ExistInfinity Weaknesses Unknown Signs Omni Jason is in an AU * The sky becomes multi-colored * You get a feeling of happiness * If he's in a Genocide route it automatically becomes a pacifist route * There are streaks of multi-color on buildings * The air tastes fruity * there is a breezy wind through the au that tastes like chocolate ice cream * A multi-colored flower sprouts through the au * More TBA Quotes To a new friend: "Heya,how you doing? I'm Omni Jason short for Omniverse Jason" To enemies: "Heya,you've been busy I can tell. Welp,Time to take out the Trash." ' To people like Mother Virus,Infinity code,Anti-god sans,etc: "It's a beautiful day today,Code is Emerging,Universes Growing,on days like this people like you '''Should be erased from Existence." ' To people like Core Frisk,M R Flowey,AU Protector Toriel,etc: "Your like me you want peace and prosperity through the multiverse and people like you are the '''Real '''saviors of the multiverse." Trivia/Facts * Omni Jason actually goes out of the Omni Zone almost everyday * There are some AU's that Jason actually hates * Jason's attacks cannot be corrupted,hijacked,taken,copied,or turned against Jason * Jason cannot be mentally controlled * If Jason uses Admin and Power Deletion at the same time he can get rid all of a persons powers * Every time Jason gets attack physically it always read "No Effect" meaning he takes no damage at all * Jason is immune to the effects of '''Null Space * Jason can use the erasure move even if he isn't tired * Omni Jason can no longer age Category:OCs Category:God Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Out-Code Category:Human Category:Male